


Home

by BelleofHell



Series: Village Romance Week [2]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Fluff, Home, Raguna is briefly mentioned, i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 2 of the Rune Factory Village Romance week on tumblr: HomeMei never really had a home. The closest thing to a home Sharron has are the ruins.Maybe they can find a home in each other.





	Home

Mei didn’t remember much about where she was born.

She supposed that was one of the pitfalls of immortality. Hundreds of years of life blurred together, everywhere she stayed molded into one generic image. She traveled so much, met so many people, there could never be enough room in her mind to keep them all straight. Mei knew she was born in the East, of course. She could tell you many things about her homeland’s history and culture. However, she couldn’t name which village was her birthplace. 

Even so, that was the only place in Mei’s long life in which she would consider a home. 

She wandered far too much to grow roots anywhere. She rarely built meaningful relationships. Nothing in her life stuck. 

At least, that was the case until Kardia. 

There wasn’t a single thing unique or interesting about the tiny town. It had regular people who did regular things. But Mei had to stay there. There were tensions rising in the neighboring Sechs Empire. Danger was on the horizon, and Mei decided she needed to stay put until someone arrived who could thwart the evil. 

Then along came Raguna. Somehow he was the most regular of the townsfolk and yet the most special. Mei knew by looking at him that he was the one she had been waiting for. 

And yet, Mei didn’t leave. Years went by as Raguna steadily conquered the caves, growing stronger every time he returned to his farm. Mei wasn’t sure what kept her there. Maybe she felt responsible for making sure Raguna completed his task. 

Or maybe it was the girl out by the ruins. 

\- 

Sharron didn’t have a home anymore. 

She did, not too long ago. When she was a little girl she had a cozy house with a loving family. That was, until it became abundantly clear that Sharron was far from normal. She had strange abilities that no one, not her family nor the village elders, could explain. She was labeled an Oracle, and with that curse, she felt estranged from the people she had grown up with. 

It wasn’t until a dream one night that Sharron discovered what would become her new home. She saw pearly white ruins surrounded by lush green landscape. She left as soon as she woke up and never looked back. 

When Sharron reached the ruins, she felt an inner peace that had evaded her for years. She belonged there, she knew. Her vision and instinct agreed. 

Sharron stayed and studied the ruins, unbothered by the rumors that flittered throughout town about her. They didn’t matter. Only the ruins mattered. That, and helping the boy who would fulfill his destiny in those very ruins. 

Years passed. Raguna showed up, Sharron fulfilled her role in his journey, and all of a sudden she was left without a clue as to what she was meant to do next. 

Sharron noticed the same lost look in the eyes of Mei, a mysterious traveler just like herself. Unlike Mei, Sharron wasn’t particularly cold or unfriendly. That was why Sharron was the first to strike up a real conversation between the two. 

Maybe it was the years of being on her own finally catching up to her. Or maybe it was relief that she found someone who might finally understand her. Whatever the reason, Mei found herself showing her true self unnaturally fast to the so-called town ghost. 

The two girls didn’t mean to, but they found a home in Kardia. Maybe Mei would get the itch to travel again or maybe Sharron would receive a vision that would send her on a new journey. No matter what happened, it became clear as time went by and the two girls grew closer together, that they also found a home in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized just how much these two had in common and had to write this lol. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a kudos/comment ;)


End file.
